leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Incredibles
The Incredibles is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in the Plus-Writing and Microphone. It teaches reading and is a multi-subject storybook based on the 2004 Disney/Pixar movie. Characters *Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Violet Parr *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Buddy Pine (Incrediboy/Syndrome) *Lucius Best (Frozone) *Edna Mode *Mirage *Rick Dicker *Gilbert Huph *Mrs. Hoganson *Newsreel Narrator *Bernie Kropp *Tony Rydinger *Bomb Voyage *Kari McKeen *The Underminer *Honey Plot Public opinion turns against superheroes—also called "Supers"—due to the collateral damage caused by their crime-fighting. After several lawsuits, the government initiates the Superhero Relocation Program, which forces Supers to permanently adhere to their secret identities. Fifteen years later, Bob and Helen Parr—formerly known as Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl—and their children Violet, Dash, and baby Jack-Jack are a suburban family living in Metroville. Although he loves his family, Bob resents the mundanity of his suburban lifestyle and white-collar job. Together with his friend Lucius Best, formerly known as Frozone, Bob occasionally relives "the glory days" by moonlighting as a vigilante. After his supervisor prevents him from stopping a mugging, Bob loses his temper and injures him, resulting in his dismissal. Returning home, Bob receives a message from a woman called Mirage, who gives him a mission to destroy a savage tripod-like robot, the Omnidroid, on the remote island of Nomanisan. Bob battles and disables it by tricking it into ripping off its own power source. Bob finds the action and higher pay rejuvenating. He improves his relationship with his family and begins rigorous physical training while awaiting more work from Mirage for the next two months. Finding a tear in his suit, he visits superhero costume designer Edna Mode to have it mended. Assuming that Helen knows what Bob is doing, Edna also makes new suits for the entire family. Setting out for Nomanisan once again, Bob discovers Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a disaffected former fan whom Mr. Incredible had rejected as his sidekick. Having adopted the alias of Syndrome, he has been perfecting the Omnidroid by hiring different superheroes to fight it, killing many of them in the process. Syndrome intends to send the latest Omnidroid to Metroville, where he will secretly manipulate its controls to defeat it in public, becoming a "hero" himself. Later, he will sell his inventions so that everyone can become "super", rendering the term meaningless. Helen visits Edna and learns what Bob has been up to. She activates a beacon Edna built into the suits to find Bob, inadvertently causing him to be captured while infiltrating Syndrome's base. Helen borrows a private plane to head for Nomanisan. She finds out that Violet and Dash have stowed away, leaving Jack-Jack with a babysitter. Helen's radio transmissions are picked up by Syndrome, who sends missiles to shoot her down. The plane is destroyed, but Helen and the kids survive and use their powers to reach the island. Helen infiltrates the base and discovers Syndrome's plan. Discontented with Syndrome's indifference when her life was threatened, Mirage releases Bob and informs him of his family's survival. Helen arrives and races off with Bob to find their children. Dash and Violet are chased by Syndrome's guards, but fend them off with their powers before reuniting with their parents. Syndrome captures them all, leaving them imprisoned while he follows the rocket transporting the Omnidroid to Metroville. The Parrs escape to Metroville in another rocket with Mirage's help. As per its programming, the Omnidroid recognizes Syndrome as a threat and shoots off the remote control on his wrist, making him incapable of controlling it and knocking him unconscious. The Parrs and Frozone fight the Omnidroid. Bob acquires the remote control, allowing Helen to use one of the robot's claws to destroy its power source. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome, who plans to kidnap and raise Jack-Jack as his own sidekick to exact revenge on the family. As Syndrome is flying upward to reach his jet, Jack-Jack's own superpowers start to manifest and he escapes Syndrome midair. As Helen catches Jack-Jack, Syndrome boards his plane, but Bob throws his car at the villain, causing him to get sucked into the jet's turbine by his own cape, killing him and causing the plane to explode. Three months later, the Parrs witness the arrival of a supervillain called the Underminer. They put on their superhero masks, ready to face the new threat together as a family. Parts of Speech in Grammar *Singular Noun *Plural Noun *Verb *Adjective Months of the Year *January *February *March *April *May *June *July *August *September *October *November *December Days of the Week *Sunday *Monday *Tuesday *Wednesday *Thursday *Friday *Saturday Shapes Plane *square *circle *pentagon *hexagon *triangle *octagon *rectangle Solid *cube *sphere *cylinder *pyramid *cone *rectangular prism Prehistoric Life Paleozoic (Before the Dinosaurs) *Cambrian *Ordovician *Silurian *Devonian *Early Carboniferous (Mississippian) *Late Carboniferous (Pennsylvanian) *Permian Mesozoic (Dinosaurs and Other Mesozoic Animals) *Triassic *Early Jurassic *Middle Jurassic *Late Jurassic *Early Cretaceous *Late Cretaceous Cenozoic (After the Dinosaurs) *Paleogene **Paleocene **Eocene **Oligocene *Neogene **Miocene **Pliocene *Quaternary **Pleistocene **Holocene Words in Bold The word in bold hears a definition. Game There is an icon at the bottom of the page to play a game. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Reading Books